The Glaucoma Center has expanded beyond the physical facilities which were originally created. Recently approximately 1000 square feet of space has become available. It is hoped to provide two complete examining areas served by a tonography and perimetry facility. The space would also be adequate to provide for two small offices which can be utilized by the Glaucoma Center fellows. Funds are requested for renovation costs, equipment needs for the new space, and for the purchase of a corneal-endothelial specular camera and developing and film costs for one year. (RB).